


Can You Love Me Like This?

by Rinkafic



Series: Girlstuff [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie opens her door to someone she hadn't expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Love Me Like This?

**The Luke in Laura**  
Luke stood on the doorstep, his hand hovering over the doorbell. Taking a deep breath, he pressed it and waited. It had been two years, would she remember him, well, remember him the way he had been? Would she even talk to him or would she turn away in disgust?

~*~

Allie hadn’t been expecting anyone, so she started at the doorbell. Setting her pen down, she left her desk and went to answer it. She peered through the peephole. There was a strange man with reddish blonde, spiky hair standing on the step. She cautiously opened the door, leaving the chain hooked. “Yes, may I help you?”

“Hello, Allie.”

He knew her name, there was something very familiar about him. Allie stared for a moment. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The guy nodded. “Uhm, yeah. It’s Cadman.”

Her jaw dropped and she continued to stare for a moment before she closed the door and undid the chain. She swung it open and took a step closer, peering intently into his face. “Laura?”

“It’s Luke now, but yeah.” He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. 

Allie stepped aside. “Come in, apparently we need to talk. And I think I need a drink for this.” She walked through the living room and pointed at the couch. “Sit down, I’ll be back in a minute.”

She went into the kitchen and leaned back against the refrigerator. What the hell was going on? Cadman was a man now? She peered around the doorframe at the guy sitting on her couch, hands wrapped around his knees, which he was thumping nervously on the carpet. Shaking her head, she crossed the kitchen and got the bottle of vodka she kept in her pantry. She set it on a tray with two ice-filled glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. Nervously, she went back into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table.

“I don’t know if you drink, but help yourself,” Allie said, tilting her head towards the vodka. She poured out two glasses of lemonade and smiled as Cadman poured a shot into... his glass, then splashed her glass.

“This is awkward.”

“Uh, yeah,” Allie replied. “So, was this change by choice?”

Cadman nodded. “Yeah, I’d been considering it for a while, even before the Atlantis mission. I was pretty miserable, which was why I went, my shrink says I was probably subconsciously hoping to get killed in action which was why I took a supposedly one-way mission. I’m out of the military now, by the way.”

“I heard you left the program. Are you happier now, Lau... Luke?”

“I am. I was always a guy, inside. Now the outside matches.”

She smiled and sipped her lemonade. “Good. I’m glad for that.” He was a pretty man. Clean shaven, a bit heavier than Laura had been, but quite pleasant looking. His voice was much deeper than Laura’s had been.

“So, uhm, let me get straight to it so you can throw me out and end the awkwardness. I came to ask if you would have dinner with me?”

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah. I always liked you, Allie. I just wasn’t comfortable acting on it, before.”

Allie gripped her glass and stared at her guest. It wasn’t like Cadman was a complete stranger, they had been friends back in Atlantis. Her friend had been harboring this secret dissatisfaction all along and she had not known it. 

After a minute, Cadman set his glass on the tray and started to stand. “I understand, don’t worry about it, forget I said anything.”

Allie caught his hand, which was hairier than she remembered. “I’d like to have dinner with you. I’ve missed you, Cadman.”

~*~

Dinner started out awkward, but soon they were reminiscing about people they knew, Allie filling Luke in on the gossip about people he’d known. They had a good laugh when Luke admitted he’d chosen Luke because he had always wanted to be Luke Skywalker. When he walked her to the door, Allie leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I had fun.”

“Could we do it again?”

She smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside. “I’d like that.”

~*~

They had dinner twice more before Allie suggested they grill some steaks and hang out in the hot tub in her backyard one Saturday. 

Luke was a nervous wreck as he shopped for a pair of swim trunks. He finally found a pair of green board trunks that reached his knees and weren’t obscenely tight. 

“The steaks really were delicious,” Luke said as he followed Allie over to the hot tub and watched her take off her cover-up. His mouth went a little dry at the sight of her red bikini. He shook his head to clear it and ran forward to help her pull the lid off the tub. 

“It was all in the preparation. Sometimes you have to let things sit and marinate until they’re just right.” She stepped into the tub and hopped from foot to foot. “Ooo, that’s hot!”

He stepped in, finding the temperature almost too hot to bear, but soon he got used to it. He settled on the curved bench across from Allie, letting one of the jets hit his back. “Oh, now that feels good,” he groaned.

“It’s weird, you know,” Allie said after they had been soaking for a few minutes. “In my head, I know you’re still the Laura I knew, the important part, the heart and soul. But you’re Luke to me now.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded and slid around the bench to sit closer to him. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out and stroked his cheek and moved her fingers down his throat to his chest, tracing the faint scars she found there. “Did it hurt?”

He caught her hand and kissed her fingers. “Yeah, some of the recovery was tough. The hormone thing was a bit of a nightmare. May I kiss you?”

She nodded and he bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. When he leaned back, they were both panting. She pulled back slightly and said, “We’ve been in for a while, we’re getting overheated from the hot water.”

“Damn, I kinda like this.”

“We can plunge!” Allie pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand, hauling him out of the tub with her. She led him to the edge of the swimming pool. He moved a foot out to dip a toe in, but she swatted his arm and clenched his hand tightly. “No dipsies! On three, we jump in. One, two, three!”

The water was like ice when they hit. Luke managed to keep hold of her hand as they swam for the surface. He gasped for air when they came up. Allie was shrieking with laughter. “I love doing that!”

He pulled her into a hug. “You’re a nut. I’m freezing now!”

“Doesn’t it feel all tingly and awesome though?”

Treading water, he kissed her as she smiled at him. “I’ll give you that, it does feel tingly,” he said as he broke for breath.

They swam for a while before Allie went to the side and climbed out. “I’m going back in the tub.” 

“How many times do you usually do this?” he called as he swam to the ladder. 

“The first time is the best, but I could go for one more plunge.”

This time, as he got into the hot water, it seemed much hotter, after the cool swimming pool. He hopped out and then in again. Allie straddled his lap and began kissing him as soon as he settled his butt onto the bench. He caught her face between his hands and eagerly returned the kiss. 

“Oh!” Allie exclaimed, pulling back and staring at him with wide eyes as something became quite apparent to her. “Everything works?” 

He blushed, and not from the heat of the hot water they were sitting in. “Well, yeah.”

“I’m not ready to go there yet,” she whispered, her hands tightening on his shoulders.

“Me either. Can we hold at the making out? This is nice.”

In answer, she nibbled at his lower lip and then kissed him again.

 

The End

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Not Yet**  
“Do you want to come upstairs?” Allie asked in a sultry voice. She tossed the feather boa around her shoulders and began to fondle the long string of pearls around her neck. She had gone to the Halloween party as a flapper, in a black satin, fringed cocktail dress, her hair done perfectly in a roaring 20’s pin-curl style. 

Luke had gone as a fireman. Only because he couldn’t find a Luke Skywalker costume in his size. He pushed the fireman’s helmet back and gave her a serious look. “Are you sure, Allie?”

“Yes.” She took a few steps backwards and held a hand out to him. He laughed and ran at her, scooping her up over one shoulder and charging for the stairs.

“Which way?” he asked breathlessly at the top. 

Giggling, she replied, “Open door on the left.”

“Hey, wow. Nice bed, Allie,” he said as he dropped her onto it. 

“Satin sheets are too slippery. I went with chinese silk. Do you like the red?.”

“I love the red.” Luke ran a hand up her leg, sexily clad in black silk stockings, held up by garters. “Sexy.”

“Uhm, how about you take off the raincoat and helmet?”

“Right, yeah.” He tossed the helmet to the side and undid the buttons of the coat. 

“Hey, go slow, baby, let me enjoy the show.” Allie said, going up on her elbows and watching him. 

“Ok, now I feel weird,” Luke complained, tugging the coat back on and holding the front closed bashfully. “Stop licking your lips!”

Allie clutched her stomach and rolled on the bed, giggling and pointing. Indignant, Luke dropped the coat and struggled out of the boots, hopping on one foot to pull each one off. Stripped down to t-shirt and jeans, he grabbed Allie’s ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed. Her satin dress made her slide easily to him. “I like this outfit on you. Especially the fringe, when you were dancing.” He ran a hand along her skirt, flicking the fringe up. 

One by one, he pulled off her shoes and dropped them to the floor. He rested her ankles on his shoulders and began to caress her legs, smoothing his hands over the smooth black stockings. “You feel so good, Al.” He leaned forward, braced himself over her and kissed her. 

Deepening the kiss, Allie began to caress his back and shoulders. Luke broke off and kissed along her neck and then slid down, his hands sliding over the slippery material of the flapper dress. He moved down and knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pulled Allie to the edge and slid his hands up to tug her thong panties down and off. Then he pushed her legs apart and bent down and began to pleasure her with his mouth. 

Allie grabbed his head and ground up against him, thrashing in pleasure as Luke held her down as she peaked. “Damn, you know what you’re doing.”

He looked up and smiled. “I still remember what feels good, baby.”

She laughed and lassoed him with the white feather boa, playing with it so that it tickled his ears. “Cut that out! I can’t do this properly if I’m giggling!”

“Are you ticklish, Luke?” she bucked up against him as he licked her, pulling the boa free, which made Luke shift his head and giggle.

He got up and climbed over her, taking the boa from her fingers and balling it up. Pulling her dress up, he straddled her and started tickling her belly with the feathers. “Don’t start tickle fights you can’t win, woman!” 

They started wrestling. Allie ended up on top, sitting over his middle. Luke suddenly grabbed Allie’s hips, holding her still as he stared up at her. Smirking as she realized the game had changed, she began to grind against him. “Alison,” he groaned.

She slid a hand down between them, feeling for his fly. He caught her hand and pulled it aside. “Just... this is good.” He bucked up against her as she gyrated over his groin.

“I want to touch you too,” Allie said.

“I don’t want you to get freaked out.” 

“Luke, I won’t. I know what you went through, I’m a biologist, I know what happens in the surgery.” She slid a hand up under his t-shirt and touched the scars under his arm and down his side, one of the spots they had taken skin from for the reconstruction. 

He chewed his lip and then shook his head. “Not yet. I’m not ready for that yet. There’s plenty of other things we can do.”

“I won’t push, Luke. When you’re ready. So is this okay for now?” She shifted her hips a little.

“This is good. This is really good. Thanks Allie.”

 

The End


End file.
